Quiz $ Millionaire (electronic game)
Quiz $ Millionaire (Japanese: エレクトロニクスゲーム「クイズ$ミリオネア」) is the electronic game released by Tomy on November 29, 2001. Description Quiz $ Millionaire has appeared as an electronic game!! "Do you challenge 10,000,000 yen? Is it really OK? Final answer" it is a game that you can enjoy the excitement just like a TV program on Fuji TV at home. Playing with 1 to 6 players is possible with the aim of earning 10,000,000 yen. Theme song, rights & sound effects, and Monta Mino himself (voice) host, dramatic excitement of the game. When you get lost as well as on TV, three lifelines (50: 50, audience, telephone) can be used. It game includes: Game Body, Quiz Card (2-Sided Printing) 100 sheets, Check 90 Sheets, Instruction Manual. Size: length of about 27 cm, number of players: 1 - 6 people, age: 8 years old and over, power source used: 3 AA batteries. Inside the package is a machine, a quiz card, and a check. There are 100 quiz cards, 1,500 subject quizzes are printed. With casual insertion of batteries in the main unit, with a quiz card, turning on the power, the music and that voice echoed at loud volume. "You might change your life, welcome to the Quiz $ Millionaire! Hello, this is only a host!!" I see, I understand. Will this body act as a substitute for Mi's monkey and serve as a facilitator, "Virtual Mino Ichimonoka"? This looks interesting. Before we begin quizzes, I will check the body again. Open the lid at the bottom of the main unit and the control panel will look out. Here are the answer buttons of "A", "B", "C", "D", the buttons of "50:50 (Fifty Fifty)", "Telephone", "Audience" that supports players, and more importantly "Final Answer" buttons are lining up. There is a quiz card slot at the top. In the middle is the quizz door used for the exam. A total of 14 quizzes are written on the front and back of the quiz card. And quiz codes such as "ABCCC" and "BCAAA" are listed on each of the front and back. When this code is entered, the correct answer pattern input to the main body is read in advance, and the correctness of the answer's answer is correctly judged. Play the game to reproduce the atmosphere of the program pretty much Let me introduce it as a relay style so that the game flow can be grasped. "How many people would like to participate in the game?" Asked the number of participants. Up to 6 participants can participate. Subsequently, the code number written on the quiz card is requested. When quizzdo is shifted upwards, the quiz of the first question comes out. The problem is that the players themselves read aloud. It is a pity that Mr. Mino's voice can not be read aloud. The correct answer is A, so press the A button. Then I heard that name zelif called "Final Answer?". Oh, now, I am participating in Millionaire ... I'm deeply moved by the impression of ... . Scream with "Final Answer!" And press the "Final Answer" button. I got up for a while and the voice "Correct! Huh, it looks exactly like a program from anywhere to anywhere. Along with that voice, shift the quizzdoor downwards and make the second question quiz appear. Gallery WWTBAM_JP_Electronic_Game_1.jpg|Box, cards and check WWTBAM_JP_Electronic_Game_2.jpg|Box, cards and check WWTBAM_JP_Electronic_Game_3.jpg|Buttons WWTBAM_JP_Electronic_Game_4.jpg|Questions card WWTBAM_JP_Electronic_Game_5.jpg|Check WWTBAM_JP_Electronic_Game_6.jpg|Put in button WWTBAM_JP_Electronic_Game_7.jpg|Cards in slot WWTBAM_JP_Electronic_Game_8.jpg|Packed box WWTBAM_JP_Electronic_Game_9.jpg|Box WWTBAM_JP_Electronic_Game_10.jpg|Complect WWTBAM_JP_Electronic_Game_11.jpg|Complect WWTBAM_JP_Electronic_Game_12.jpg|Slots for question cards WWTBAM_JP_Electronic_Game_13.jpg|Question cards Category:Board games Category:Quiz $ Millionaire